finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Akstar
Akstar is a major character in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius appearing during Season Two that takes place in the world of Paladia. Described as a wandering mercenary, he is a mysterious man of incredible strength who serves as a swordsmanship mentor to Lasswell. Akstar joins the party to fulfill his own agenda, as their encounter was no coincidence. Profile Appearance Akstar is a middle-aged man of fair skin, long silver hair tied in a ponytail. He wears a long black coat and wields his signature katana, the Ashen Ember. His later incarnation misses his left eye, arm and leg, donning a prosthetic replacement for his leg and a distinctive eye-patch. As Zeno of the Beta Star, he dons a futuristic suit of black armor resembling that of a samurai with golden edges. The armor emits a reddish glow on his left half. He wields his second katana, the Searing Ember, in his left prosthetic arm, allowing him to dual-wield two weapons. He wears the Obsidian Helm, a headgear with a red visor. He also wears a long, ragged red cape. Personality Akstar is an eccentric man. Although he can be serious and insightful, he frequently belittles others, giving them weird nicknames, naming Lasswell "Lassworm," "Lassfool," "Lasspuke" or other such ridiculous titles. In the Japanese version he nicknames Sol "Sol-''Nyan''", but the pun is lost in translation, Akstar naming him "Solly" instead. (Nyan is onomatopoeia for a cat's meow, with Akstar treating Sol as a cat, parallel to Lasswell's "Lassie" likening him to a dog. The global version simply states this directly.) His arrogance is not unjustified as Akstar has displayed impressive feats of power and a level of skill that vastly outmatches that of Lasswell, and likely also that of Raegen, the leader of the Sworn Six of Paladia. Akstar is thus self-important, and even after taking Lasswell as an apprentice, demands absolute respect and obedience, though he means well. Even Lasswell admits that he is strict, but also shows kindness. He fears the Aldore Emperor following his disastrous attempt on the sovereign's life that cost Akstar his limbs and the lives of his comrades. As a result of his failure, Akstar tries his best to mold Lasswell into a person who will not be swayed by emotion, truly thinking it would lead to his doom. However, he comes to learn and appreciate Lasswell's growing emotional fortitude. Story Zeno grew under the Aldore tyranny, and thus trained hard to topple the Emperor, eventually reaching the rank of Beta Star of the Orders, an elite unit of soldiers who answer directly to the Emperor himself. However, he became afflicted with a devastating illness that deprived him of the strength needed to carry out the assassination. In the original timeline, Zeno witnessed Lasswell and Rain's group fail to defeat Vlad, the true mastermind behind Paladia, leaving Rain the only, albeit scarred, survivor missing his left arm and leg. Seeing that Rain was still willing to end the dictatorship, Zeno healed him and took him away. For the following decades Rain continued to try and assassinate Vlad with new comrades, but all attempts ended in failure (by this time it is presumed Zeno/Akstar has long passed away). As Rain collapsed from his injuries, now missing his left eye as well, he was about to be executed by Aldore Soldiers, but Dark Fina saved him. She nursed him back to health and revealed she has been building power to travel through time. They could go into the past when their comrades were alive to the precise point they could make a difference. The two realized the two great factors that had led to their defeat. The first was the Exostars on Aldore Tower performing advanced versions of the Mirror of Equity technique that were unknown to the party, thus inflicting injuries that deprived them of their strength. The second, and most fatal factor, was Lasswell's kindness getting the better of him in a critical moment, giving Vlad the opening needed to win. Rain and Dark Fina devised a plan where the future Rain would pose as Akstar, a wandering swordsman, and teach Lasswell the three Mirrors of Equity, and then at a critical moment, reveal himself as Zeno of the Beta Star, his "enemy," to steel Lasswell's heart and guide away from his emotions. The two travel to the past using the lion's share of Dark Fina's powers and find the present day Akstar. They reveal to him the events as they are about to unfold through visions and request for his help in executing their plan. Akstar realizes the severity of the situation, but wonders how he can be of any aid. Rain explains that by posing as Akstar he will not reveal his origins, thus sparing his younger self, Hyoh, from destruction at the hands of the Aldore Emperor, and thus render their plan null (as it would kill the future Rain by proxy). They request Akstar to be sealed in crystal until their mission is done, allowing Rain to use Transformation Magic to pose as him, taking Zeno's suit of armor and attributing the loss of his limbs to an illness. The real Akstar agrees to the plan and is sealed in crystal. The duo executes their plan with the Emperor not realizing the truth. The Emperor eventually commands him to check on the people who arrived from Lapis (a "parallel world" to their realm) to determine if there was anybody connected to Hess and terminate the royal bloodline of the rival nation. When Lasswell's party travels in Paladia searching for their friend Rain, they come across Galas of the Omicron Star and member of the Orders who is hunting them for setting a prisoner free. Lasswell's party puts up a fight and seemingly beats him, but Galas feigns his weakness and unleashes his true power, blasting them back. Lasswell refuses to give up, disgusting the Battle Star who detests those who cling to hope. Akstar arrives and easily overpowers Galas, who retreats. Akstar compares Lasswell's prowess to that of a worm, naming him "Lassworm," and takes his leave. As Lasswell's party visits the Forced Labor Camp to look for Rain, they run across the future Rain now posing as Akstar who heads in the same direction. "Akstar" mocks Lasswell for practicing Mirror of Equity, deeming it a flawed technique, an insult for Lasswell who respects the technique passed down from his fatherly figure, Raegen. Akstar provokes Lasswell into using it on him while barehanded. Lasswell takes the bait and is deflected and injured. Akstar further provokes him by suggesting Lasswell should hire him, before departing. Akstar later witnesses Lasswell's party surrender when a fearful prisoner, whom they rescued, sells them out to the guards. He alerts Nichol and Sakura to where to find their comrades. The group reunites, but is threatened with the hostage situation involving a prisoner. Akstar mocks Lasswell for being weak and demonstrates his power, using a the Obliterating of Mirror of Equity to slay the guards while leaving the prisoner intact. He warns Lasswell that true strength comes from being able to protect everyone no matter the situation. The reunited group plans to destroy the prison as they search for Rain. Akstar tags along since he wants to level the place anyway. They meet Galas who guards the prison, who fights them to preserve his position. Akstar stands aside, telling the party to fight by themselves if they hope to beat the other Orders, or otherwise hire him and let him take care of it. Lasswell decides to prove his conviction in finding Rain no matter the opponent they face. The party's morale aligns with him and they defeat Galas who is in disbelief at his loss. Akstar calls Galas weaker than even a worm, but Galas gloats that the data from their battle was sent to the Emperor, and with that Lasswell's party will be hunted by the rest of the Orders, dooming their fate. Disgusted at his disgraceful display, Akstar kills Galas. Lasswell requests Akstar to teach him swordsmanship, showing begrudging respect. Akstar at first rejects the offer as Lasswell cannot pay, but eventually accepts, saying it will be a good way to kill time. He demands Lasswell to show absolute respect to him as his master and to resist any and all unreasonable demands given to him. Lasswell accepts and Akstar thus takes him as an apprentice. With the ruse set up, Akstar joins Lasswell's party to mold him as needed while playing the spy role for the Emperor. As Akstar travels with the rest of the party in search for Rain, they visit execution grounds where Aldore's opponents are killed for treason. The party believes Rain would rush there to save people. Upon witnessing the prisoners being mistreated, Lasswell decides to save them, but Akstar advises against it, as he believes the prisoners will betray them to save their own skin. Lasswell is willing to do so anyway, and the two temporarily part ways. Upon reaching the main execution grounds they are intercepted by Gudon, the 14th member in the Orders' hierarchy. He reveals that the prisoners from the prison ran by Galas alerted him of the party's arrival, mocking Lasswell for his naivete on sacrificing himself for others. Lasswell is willing to be betrayed as many times as it takes to help the weak and vows to defeat the Aldorean lieutenant. Gudon makes quick work of the party, swatting them with the iron ball from his cockpit, and attempts to kill them. Prisoners touched by Lasswell's selflessness put themselves in harm's way to save the party and Gudon kills them. Akstar strikes Gudon, admitting that Lasswell was right to put his trust in people, and encourages him to defeat his enemy. The party defeats Gudon. As Rain is nowhere to be found, they decide to go to Gungan to look for clues by chocobo. After a long travel most of the party suffers from back pain and Lasswell has it worst with nausea. He refuses to throw up, believing Akstar will call him "Lasspuke." Akstar approaches Lasswell with this nickname and gives him a fruit to calm his urges, but warns Lasswell all too late about the fruit's infamous sourness. The group meets Kunshira, aide to King Yasha of Gungan, who reveals a civil conflict plagues the nation following a terrorist attack that undermined peace procedures. Lasswell's group decides to aid the Naturia clan investigate the circumstances behind King Yasha's decision to ban entry to the hunting grounds. Akstar and Lasswell sense a malignant presence and Lasswell discovers it is none other than Sol, one of Hess' Eight Sages whom he and Rain clashed with before. Akstar is impressed by his malice and admits even he would have a difficult time against the mad sage. The group accuses Sol of being responsible for the desertification of the land and challenges him to prevent him from reaching Rain. Lasswell tries to strike Sol, but Akstar stops him as he realizes Sol was laying a trap that would have killed Lasswell. Sol reveals the desertification is a natural result of the Crystal sustaining the hunting grounds having dried up. The sage joins Lasswell's party to search for Rain, and Lasswell reluctantly agrees since it allows them to observe him. The party returns to the Natura capital where they discover a major battle against the Shibyra is soon to occur and join the fray. Raegen, Lasswell's father figure, who along the Sworn Six of Paladia joined the Shibyra, proposes a duel to avoid casualties. Lasswell accepts and the two fight while explaining their respective sides of the conflict. The battle catches the eyes of everyone present until Raegen wins. This calms both sides to a stalemate until the truth behind the incident is revealed. While on the Natura capital, Raegen confronts Akstar, infuriated he mocks Lasswell with ridiculous names. Akstar is bewildered that Lasswell told him, and asks if he also told Raegen that he called the Mirror of Equity defective, which Lasswell denies doing. Internally Raegen confirms that his signature technique is flawed and realizes Akstar is a competent fighter for realizing that. He requests Akstar to keep mentoring Lasswell. Akstar demands that he be allowed to nickname Lasswell as much as he pleases as a condition, and Raegen accepts, admitting that he's curious, much to Lasswell's puzzlement. Both parties join to discover the truth and come across Fong, aide to King Palte of the Shibyra, Natura's rival clan. King Palte is none other than Nazuu, a member of the Orders. Nazuu escapes with a special machine core that allows him to desertify the land, planning to use a reactor to dry all of Gungan and destroy it. Both parties catch up to Nazuu who uses the core to power a monster to keep the party at bay. Lasswell's party fights the monster while the Sworn Six defeat Nazuu. The Battle Star makes a final attempt at destroying Gungan, but Lasswell attacks him from above, killing him. Having resolved the conflict and with the clans reaching a peace agreement, the parties split for their respective goals. Lasswell's party travels to Crystallis as Sol senses Rain's presence in the land. Akstar and Lasswell spar and Lasswell is beaten. Akstar tells Lasswell he's being clouded by his emotions, especially the irritation stemming from Sol and Rain's apparent connection, and that he should pursue true strength without clinging to these emotions. Lasswell requests Akstar to teach him the True Mirror of Equity, but Akstar dismisses the idea as he calls the technique flawed. Akstar explains that he grew up with the legends of the Sworn Eight of Paladia and trained to become like them and met like-minded individuals, developing the True Mirror of Equity in the process. They had challenged the Aldore Emperor to overthrow him, but had failed, which cost Akstar the life of his friends while he himself sustained grave injuries. Given that the True Mirror of Equity was useless against the Emperor, Akstar deems it a flawed technique, and instead encourages Lasswell to seek true strength. On another sparring session Lasswell dodges and lands a blow on Akstar, earning rare praise. Akstar believes Lasswell is no longer a Lassworm, but before he can continue Sol requests a battle. Akstar accepts the challenge and Lasswell joins him. Akstar and Sol continue it solo with Akstar gaining the advantage and defeating Sol. Sol is amused, claiming he will have him as he leaves. Lasswell is left impressed that Akstar could beat Sol. Akstar points out that while Sol is certainly an enemy, he's a not a bad person and his motives are pure despite his malignant exterior. As the party reaches a Kappa Village growing weaker due to the influence of the Barrier Station, the party takes a detour to deactivate it. Sol feels Rain there, and when the station is deactivated, he rushes onward with the party in pursuit. They find Hyoh, the 4th in the Orders' hierarchy, with the mission to destroy Lasswell. Sol believes Hyoh to be Rain and clashes with him, but is injured. He makes another push and the two fall from a cliff. The party finds Hyoh and Sol and are confused about whether Hyoh is indeed Rain. Lasswell admits he can feel something in Hyoh that is familiar with Rain, but cannot ascertain whether the two are the same person. Hyoh states he's not Rain and makes his point by striking Lasswell and Rain's friend Fina down. Akstar plans to duel Hyoh to buy Sakura time for the party to teleport, and tells the party to go without him. Sol tries to kill Hyoh himself, but is dragged back by Lid who protests that Hyoh is not Rain. Annoyed, Sol blasts Hyoh with a wind spell, allowing Akstar to join the party and escape. Akstar continues with the party and to train Lasswell, who adjusts to the silly nicknames. One training session has Lasswell awaken his Hess bloodline power much to his (and Sakura's) surprise. They reunite with Rain who suggests they fight in the Order of Aldore to win the rank of Alpha Star, the one closest to the Emperor. When the tournament for the Orders starts, Akstar intends to leave the party to compete, causing conflict with the others who do not wish to clash with him. He is adamant in separating, eventually telling Lasswell that he is no longer his master, and that he must be ready to face him for real in the tournament, showcasing the "True Mirror of Equity" that he never showed him before as a gesture of how serious he is. During the elimination rounds Akstar works with the group loosely out of convenience, but flatly refuses any warm gestures from Lasswell till the latter finally accepts that he must stand on his own against Akstar and refers to him as an equal. Akstar is pleased that he finally gets it. When Lasswell faces Akstar in the tournament the pair is initially evenly matched. Akstar unleashes his "True Mirror of Equity" on his former pupil, and Lasswell unleashes his Hess bloodline power and reflects the blow. The pair continues to duel until Lasswell downs Akstar with a new technique he invents from Akstar's lessons: the "Final Mirror of Equity". Akstar is proud of his protege for defeating him, and nicknames him "Pyro Glacial Lasswell." Lasswell goes to take on the Emperor with Akstar joining the Emperor's side as Zeno of the Beta Star, sending the group into shock. Zeno explains he joined the party on behalf of the Emperor's orders and proves his point by attacking Lasswell with killing intent. Lasswell blocks the attack, but takes a blow on his morale. Lasswell and Rain activate their royal bloods, but they cancel one another. Before Zeno gets to do anything, the Children of Hess bombard the arena with airships, allowing the party to escape. Following the declaration of war on Aldore by Hess, Zeno remains at the Emperor's side to command several operations. Eventually Zeno and Lasswell fight again, with Lasswell proving to be a fitting match to the Beta Star with the latter not convinced Lasswell has the necessary strength to defeat the Emperor, leaving Lasswell puzzled at his intentions. During the race for the Weapon, Akstar remains secretive to Levnato (the Alpha Star of the Orders) of how he knows the Mirror of Equity technique, as only Raegen (its inventor), The Emperor, Rain and Lasswell (all taught by Raegen) should know it. After Levnato activates the Weapon both parties fight for control of it. The Emperor orders Zeno to kill Elmaul with the Mirror of Equity, their wisest scholar who knows how to stop the Weapon, hoping to deduce where Zeno learned the technique. Elmaul is saved by Juraga and Zeno asks if he should pursue them, but the Emperor does not care. Zeno and the rest of the Orders are later present when the Emperor announces his "Ultimate Dictatorship" plan to siphon all life on Paladia for himself to become the only living being, but is teleported away by Physalis. Zeno's life force is diminishing and he is contacted by Dark Fina who urges him to keep fighting as they still have a mission to fulfill. When Zeno later meets Lasswell's party again, he insists they should have a final duel. Lasswell understands that Akstar has a deeper reason and complies. Zeno walks with difficulty and explains he does not have long to live, and reveals the meaning behind the "Pyro Glacial" nickname to be able to burn with emotion while also being logically cold. Lasswell insists they rest and cooks soup for the party. Zeno is amused that he is trying to best him as a cook, but notices the soup is still not perfect, so he seasons it enough to complete it. Lasswell is left in awe. As they reassume their travel, Zeno tells the party about his fallen comrades and how they were good people. Zeno guides Lasswell to a place where the Aldore Tower is visible so that his deceased comrades can witness their duel. Zeno wants to make sure Lasswell can live up to the meaning behind his Pyro Glacial title. The two are evenly matched on their Mirror of Equities, and Lasswell tries his Final Mirror of Equity, but Zeno reveals its critical weakness: its cast time is unsuitable against close range fighters like him. Zeno gains the advantage, but Lasswell refuses to give up on the strength of his emotions. Zeno heals Lasswell, reasoning this is also part of Lasswell's emotional strength. Lasswell overpowers Zeno, reverting him into Akstar, with the two exchanging a final blow, in which Lasswell emerges victorious. Lasswell cries, knowing Akstar will pass away soon, so Akstar tells him to fulfill his mission and that he will live long enough to witness their success. As the party leaves, Dark Fina appears to encourage Akstar to push himself for a final time, knowing victory is still not assured against the tyrannical Emperor. Akstar musters what remains of his strength to travel to the Aldore Tower. He meets with the party, and it is revealed Akstar and Dark Fina know each other. Akstar insists on going as he still has something to do, and that he will not burden them despite his condition. Rain is reluctant, but allows it on the condition they don't risk themselves unnecessarily. Akstar displays a far more cheerful attitude now, which puzzles the party. On their way to the top, Akstar gives Rain a special power that will aid them against the Emperor, although it strains him. After the party defeats the Emperor, Levnato of the Alpha Star appears and absorbs the Emperor's life and power into himself. He reveals to be none other than Vlad, the first Aldore Emperor and originator of the 700-year-long dictatorship. Vlad casts his strongest spell on the party, which Rain blocks using the power Akstar gifted him. The party readies to fight their true enemy. Vlad blasts them with powerful spells, which Rain blocks. Seeing himself in disadvantage, Vlad uses a magic blast to escape to his personal sky fortress, Grandore, as he seeks to use his magic powers to lay waste to the world. The party pursues him and are sent into the Transfer Space. The last of the Exostars appear whose attacks render the space unstable, transporting Lasswell, Physalis and the Sworn Six into a different location. Filled with Crystals carrying memory visions, Lasswell's party comes to learn of Akstar's origins as the future Rain. Akstar is in Rain's party and shows signs of weakening, but reaffirms his conviction at continuing. He nicknames Rain as "The Tongue Tormenting Soup Man," leaving Rain flabbergasted that he is aware of his disastrous soup episode (Rain is still unaware "Akstar" is his future self). Rain's party catches up to Vlad who launches barrages of spells. Rain cannot keep up, but Akstar and Dark Fina attack Vlad, who blocks them. This gives enough time for Lasswell's party to arrive. Vlad reveals to Raegen he killed his parents because he hated the royalty's hereditary system that would never allow him to be ruler by his own hand, and that he developed the Mirrors of Equity as a testament of his superiority. The party rejects his claims of being a fit ruler, and the party puts him at a disadvantage. He wonders whether the royal bloodline was always so powerful, and the party points out only three of them are royals as proof that the strength of their bonds overcomes his commitment to absolute solitude. Vlad is tired of their preach and dons a monstrous wizard form much stronger than before, but is soon defeated. As the party celebrates their victory, Akstar leaves with Lasswell following. Lasswell reveals he knows of Akstar's true identity, with the latter relieved that everything went smoothly. Lasswell protests at the thought of losing him, but Akstar reassures that it is for the best as they have altered the future, and that Lasswell still has the Rain of his current timeline; he is nothing more than "Akstar." Lasswell vows to build an era of peace with him, and bids farewell to his master in a bow of respect. Akstar is grateful and disappears along with his timeline's Dark Fina, now in his true form, embracing her as the future changes. Following Vlad's ultimate defeat, the true Akstar is released from his crystal slumber, realizing that Lasswell has been victorious. He wonders to himself what kind of man Lasswell is, and looks forward to meeting him, while floating the idea that he could serve as Lasswell's master. Gameplay Akstar's job is listed as Swordsman, while his role in combat is Physical Damage. A 5-7★ Rare Summon, he was released in the global version on May 10th of 2019. He can equip daggers, swords, greatswords and katanas, along with hats, helms, clothes, light armor, heavy armor, and accessories. Like the other so-called CG units, Akstar's Limit Burst ("Deadly Sword: Rainfall") is a special FMV-like sequence with a powerful effect. He appeared as a guest unit in his own introduction quest as well as several stages from his own, as of yet unreleased, story event. His alter-ego, Zeno, is available as a unit in the global version. Also a Physical Damage role unit and a 5-7★ Rare Summon. Unlike Akstar who focuses on "True Doublehand", Zeno is a "True Dualwield" unit, centering on using two one handed weapons. Akstar also appears as an enemy during the main story. He serves as a boss battle in three stages of Main Colosseum. Gallery FFBE Zeno Artwork.png|Zeno artwork by Yuusu Naito. FFBE Zeno Artwork2.png|Artwork (battle) by Yuusu Naito. Akstar 2nd Anniversary Illustration.png|Illustration for the game's second anniversary. Akstar LB text.png|Text on Akstar's Limit Burst. FFBE 1324 Akstar.png|No. 1326 Akstar (5★). FFBE 1325 Akstar.png|No. 1327 Akstar (6★). FFBE 1326 Akstar.png|No. 1328 Akstar (7★). FFBE Akstar Enemy Sprite.png|Akstar enemy sprite. FFBE Zeno Enemy Sprite.png|Zeno enemy sprite. List of nicknames Akstar has an habit of giving nicknames to several characters, they are as follows: * Lasswell: Lassworm, Lassfool, Lasspuke, Lassie, Lassbaby, Pyro Glacial Lasswell, Knights of Grosshelt (along with Rain). * Fina: Unsexy Pose, Delusional Mage Fina. * Lid: Pure Hammer Girl. * Nichol: Debonair Four-Eyes. * Jake: Greybeard Face. * Sakura: Scammy Granny. * Rain: Knights of Grosshelt (along with Lasswell), The Tongue Tormenting Soup Man. * Raegen: Fatherly Idiot. * Citra: '''Unicorn Lady. * '''Folka: Wallet Lady. * Sieghard: Narcissist Idiot. * Ignacio: Warrior Idiot. * Cid: Flying old-man (only in the Japanese version). * Sol: Solly (Sol-nyan in the Japanese version). * Gravey: Fake Cowboy. * Majora: Funny Fragrance Lady. Trivia *Akstar's Limit Burst, Deadly Sword: Rainfall, is unique among the CG units in that it shows a written poem: Japanese :隻手 隻眼 隻脚に :積年の業 引っ提げて :止まぬは時と 小夜時雨 :月下に降らすは 千の太刀 References Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius